


danielle "dani" marie shepard

by Carminacham0930



Series: my original characters! [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carminacham0930/pseuds/Carminacham0930
Summary: hi! this is my first book on ao3! you can find the rest of my stories on Wattpad at @carminacham_this book is about my original character Danielle, she's the sister of Derek Shepard so enjoy I guess?!
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: my original characters! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881949





	danielle "dani" marie shepard

**Author's Note:**

> here are a few of the original characters just so you don't get confused!  
> -Danielle "dani" Shepard  
> -Dylan Johansen (love triangle boi #1) don't meet him till early season 2  
> -Jonathan Smith (love triangle boi #2) don't meet him till middle season 2

facts about Danielle!

Danielle (Dani) Marie Shepard  
\- the youngest sister of Derek Shepard  
\- 25 years old  
\- Her mother gave her to the greys (grows up with Lexie) since she couldn’t handle another child  
\- Meets Derek during her first year of residency  
\- Comes in season 1 with MAGIC looking to meet her brother  
\- her best friend is Lexie  
\- Other best friend is Meredith and Cristina  
\- Was with Meredith instead of April during the surgery  
\- Derek, Lexie, and mark are still alive!  
\- Closest to Amy, and Derek  
\- Once she becomes an attending she specializes in neuro  
\- Insecure about not knowing their dad  
\- She was in the plane crash but only has minor injuries  
\- Instead of April seeing Derek get shot it was Dani


End file.
